Green Fuzz
by sparkle.strawberrystar
Summary: Something to do with Peach and another ferret. Read to find out.


**Amanda's PoV**

I wondered how Peach was doing at home all alone. I had hoped she hadn't gotten herself into too much trouble_._ Mr. Crabtree was coming around with the mini math quiz and I just knew I was going to do real bad. Mimi looked nervous as ever, as well. It might have been the math quiz, or it might have been the concert she was going to perform in that night. Yeah, Mimi entered a contest and made it to the top 10! _Go Mimi! Oh boy, oh boy! I don't know any of the answers! Ooo. Here's one, _I thought with a sigh of relief. **If there are 6 kids and 36 chocolates, how many chocolates would each kid get if they split them equally?** _Hmm...Well, since 36 divided by 6 is 6, each kid gets 6 chocolates...I think. _

_Meanwhile..._

**Peach's PoV**

_Wick! Wick!_ I was trying to get out of that unsanitary dungeon the handra trapped me in. I was ready to prove myself royal, and therefore unworthy of that ugly dungeon. It was a hard escape, for there was some sort of trick with the door. _Hmm...WICK WICK WICK!!!!!!!!!!!_ I smacked the door so hard that the dungeon shook and the latch of the door released. _Ahh...Free at last!_ I scurried to what I think was called a bed and found a soft, rectangular object and started chewing. Soon enough, feathers came out or the strange object and I decided to leave. _Or I could just sleep..._ I thought. And I laid down on some feathers and fell fast asleep.

_After School..._

**Amanda's PoV**

"I'm so excited, yet so nervous! Wait-is that a good thing?" Mimi asked me nervously. Well, I don't balme her. I would've been so anxious, too if I was going to be singing at a concert in front of hundreds of people in just 3 hours. "It's fine, just as long as you don't get stagefright. Now THAT would suck," I replied, realizing what I just said. Mimi gazed at me from the side. "Thanks Amanda. You just made me feel a _whole _lot better." I was feeling guilty the whole walk home after that and had all kinds of thoughts running through my head, most of them bad. As we reached my house, Mimi shot me a look like _Isn't there something you want to say?_ I thought for a second and then realized what she meant. "Oh yeah, bye Mimi and good luck!" I shouted as I started up my driveway. I could see Mimi's big, cheerful smile out of the corner of my eye.

I walked in the house and could hear mom shouting. Either she was yelling at some robbers who had gotten into our house, or she was yelling at Peach. I went with the yelling at Peach one. _Oh. What has peach done now?_ I was positive that mom would want to abandon Peach now. But I liked Peach even though she bit me occasionally (Okay, all the time). It was this complicated relationship we had. She bit me, I'd get mad, and the next day I'm spoiling her, until she bites me and I get mad... Anyways, I thumped up the stairs to find my room turned completely upside down. My pillow was ripped, the curtain was spoiled with dirt, my favourite book: pages torn out, and last but absolutely not least Peach's cage door was open.

My mouth hung wide open as I took in the sight. Peach was scurrying around my room, apparently not noticing either my mom or I.

**Peach's PoV**

All I could see was a jumble of handras and footdras. I tried counting them. _One...two...three handras? Or maybe it was four. And I think four foot-_ And the world went black. Yes, I had fainted then because this was too much for me. I know I was warrior, but there were about seven or eight monsters in one room all after me! I just couldn't stand it, so I fainted.

**Amanda's PoV**

"Peach...This is the second time." I bent down sadly to pick up Peach. Mom just stood there with a scornful look. "Amanda, honey. Are you sure Peach doesn't have...you know...problems?" I was shocked at what mom had said. I mean, how dare she say that? "MOM! Peach fainted. FAINTED! F-A-I-N-T-E-D! And all you care about is if she's got problems?" I was so angry at my mom that I stomped away and cried. I was crying for Peach.


End file.
